Kamigami no Asobi: My New Life
by Eternal Sailor Solar
Summary: Full summary inside
1. Chapter 1

Hey y'all. It's me again. I'm back with a better story than before. I hope you all like it. I know I didn't say much in the summary but the full summary is in here. Please read and review.

Summary:  
>Jasmine is a seventeen year old cadet who has just graduated training. She was managing the wall with her good friend Eren when the Colossal Titan appeared out of thin air. She and Eren were going to finish it off but it vanished. Not before putting a huge hole in the wall.<br>Eventually she was the only survivor lof her squad and was about to get eaten by a titan when Zeus brought her to his tabletop garden. Will this give her the chance to leave her titan filled cadet days behind?

Pairing:  
>BalderxOC<p>

Rating:  
>T at first. M for later on.<p>

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Kamigami no Asobi or Attack on Titan. I wish I did though. It would be nice. :)

-((PAGE BREAK))-

Chapter 1: The Fateful Place

Jasmines eyes were wide as she stared into the eyes of the titan that gripped her body. Her breaths were shaky as she waited for it to finish her off but just when it was about to eat her a bright light enveloped her and brought her to a beautiful garden. She stood there trembling. The look of the titan and the memories of her squad being taken out haunting her instantly. What she wasn't expecting was a male with extremely long blonde hair and eyes as blue as the sea dressed in what seemed to be a school uniform stood in front of her and said in a soothing voice, "Hello my dear Jasmine, have no fear I won't harm you. I'm here to help you, offer you a better life."

Jasmine was in awe of the man. She blushed deeply her body still trembling. She couldn't stop. What she had seen today was worse than five years ago because she had seen it from a soldier's point of view. She was grateful though. Because if she hasn't been brought here she would have died. She looked at him and gave a nod as if to say yes.

The blonde gave a soft smile. He cupped her cheek and blew on it. There was a soft shimmer. It erased her memories of the last 24 hours and healed her wounds. Her clothes glowed and were replaced with flowing robes. "There now you can start over properly."

Jasmine smiled softly. "Who are you?" She asked curiously. She couldn't help but stare into his beautiful eyes. There was this grace about him that made seem like a god. The thought made a blush grace her cheeks. He couldn't be a god could he? She questioned herself. She was lost in the swarm of questions that were constantly forming in her head. She jumped when the blonde placed his hand on her shoulder. She just realized what she was wearing. A deep blush appeared on her cheeks. She looked like a goddess. The beautiful pale red robes infused with thin gold thread were loose yet still hugged her body enough to show that she still had curves. But his hand was so warm and had color compared to her pale skin. She looked at him.

"Are you okay? You weren't responding. I got worried for a second."

"I am fine. I was just zoning out is all." She gave him a soft smile.

"Good. Come let me take you to the dorm you will be staying in, and I'll explain everything on the way." He held out his hand for her to take so he could help her up.

Jasmine blushed as she slowly took his hand. She stood and looked around the garden that they stood in. It was absolutely stunning. She gazed at everything as the blonde gazed at her.

For a human she was beautiful. He couldn't believe that there was someone like her out in the world. He wanted to have her for himself. No he WILL have her for himself. Unknowing to his knowledge, his heart darkened at that moment. He may have been the God of Light, but Jasmine wasn't like the other people. She wasn't phased by his powers. At least from what he could tell so far. That sensation that he felt from the fact she wasn't affected made the God of Destruction smile on the inside.

Jasmine looked back at the blonde and met his eyes which caused her to give a deep blush. No one had ever stared at her light that before. She felt like she was getting too much attention. She looked away shyly.

He blinked and gently held her hands between his. "I am sorry. Did I offend you? If so please forgive me." He said in a gentle, slightly pleading voice. He was honestly and truly worried that he had offended her by staring at her.

The auburnette was blushing the deepest blush that she knew she had ever felt on her entire life. She soon began stuttering, getting back into the old habit she had tried so hard to break. "I...I...you...you did...n't. I...I am just shy and not used to this kind of attention is all" she finished softly.

He smiled softly and only let go of one of her hands. While holding her other hand, he led her through the campus to where the dorms were. He explained how Zeus had chosen her as well as another human representative to help tea him as well as other gods about the human heart and how to love. He also told who the other gods were and what they were like slightly. He then told her about Yui. He knew that she was relieved that she wasn't the only human here.

When they came to her room, she smiled softly and out of impulse kissed Balder's cheek. Realizing what she had just done, she rushed into her room and trapped herself there. She took deep breaths still wide eyed. What had made her do that? She had never done anything like that before. Why now? She couldn't understand why and didn't want to at the moment because exhaustion washed over her and she barely changed into pajamas before falling into bed. She just wanted a peaceful, dreamless night. Unfortunately that wouldn't happen.

_Jasmine stood in front of her destroyed home as a twelve year-old. Today was the day that the Colossal Titan had appeared and created a hole in the wall. Jasmine's parents stood in front of her protecting her. She froze wide eyed as a male titan that stood around six meters high came up to them. Her father jumped in front of her and her mother. Jasmine watched in horror as the titan bit down onto her father, blood exploding everywhere. She trembled slightly feeling numb all over. "Papa," she whispered, her voice broke. The titan swallowed the other half and leaned down reaching for her mother. Her body violently shook as she watched a repeat of what had just happen with her mother. She choked back a sob and didn't notice when a soldier swung by and killed the titan, landing next to her. Only a few moment had passed before she gave a loud scream yelling, "MAMA!" as she gripped her hair._

Jasmine bolted awake screaming. She was covered in sweat and knew that all of the students could hear her scream. What she wasn't expecting was a group of three males barging in about five minutes later. She had gotten out of her bed and was staring out the window at the moon crying. She held her aching chest and choked on her sobs. That was when she heard the soothing voice of the blonde in her ear.

"Don't worry, Jasmine. It's all right. It was only a nightmare."

"No," she stated, her eyes opening a fire never seen before in her eyes. "I was a memory. And the reason why I am going to kill all of those bastards. I am going to make them pay for what they have done to humanity."

The blonde looked bad at the green haired boy and red head male that had come with him. This was the fateful place in which she would start anew, but would she give in?

-((PAGE BREAK))-

Hey! Thank you so much for reading this chapter. I know this one was kind of short, but I am currently in a rush because I am hungry! :). Anyway I hope that you all like it. Please read and review. And if you have any suggestions as to what should happen with Jasmine's love life email me at animelvr . But when you do put you name and the name of my story in the subject. Thank you again. Tata for now.

Ja-ne!

Eternal Sailor Solar


	2. Chapter 2

I Hello all. It's meeeee! :). I am so glad that I have been able to update so quickly and give you something that is quite a bit longer than the last chapter. Anyways I just wanted to tell all of you that I have finals at the end of the month and don't know if I'll ha and time to update again. I'm telling you in advance shop that way you guys won't get mad at me. :). But on top other matters. I have a special suppose with me today! I have a guest.

Balder: Thank you Eternal Sailor Solar for allowing me to join you today. I cannot wait to see what you have in store for me. *gives a soft smile*

Me: Awe. Balder. I'm so touched. But the pleasure is all mine. I'm excited for today and I hope my readers are as well.

Balder: Shall we get started?

Me: Sure. My first question is: Who are you attracted to more so far in the story, Jasmine or Yui?

Balder: *goes completely silent*

Me: Balder? *a worried expression on my face*

Balder: I will not answer that type of question so early on. I will also not answer any types like it until later on in they story.

Me: *pouts and crosses my arms over my chest huffing* Alright. Fine. But will you at least do the disclaimer for me so we can begin the chapter?

Balder: Of course. Eternal Sailor Solar does not own Kamigami no Asobi or Attack on Titan whenever it's characters or it's plot are mentioned. Hope you enjoy the chapter.

Me: Oh and that reminds me. I shall warn you: There is a not so described rape scene in this chapter. :/ Please no bashing. I wanted it to be brief. Enjoy!

-((PAGE BREAK))-

Chapter 2: Encountering the Japanese

Jasmine stared out the window, a new fire of determination burning not only in her eyes but in her heart and soul as well. She turned and wad shocked to see that two others had come with the blonde from before. That reminded her. She had never got his name. She looked at the blonde. "I know that I asked this earlier, but what is your name? You never told me what it was."

The blonde gave a soft, kind smile. "I am sorry about that. My name is Balder Hringhorni. These are my two friends: Loki Laevatein and Thor Megingjard."

Jasmine gave a soft smile. She was glad that she now knew at least three of the eleven gods that were present in this garden. "I am sorry that I made you come over to my room. If you will please excuse me, I need to go for a run. I know I won't be able to go back to sleep anytime soon." She went to her dresser and was thankful that there was spandex capris, a sports bra, and an athletic shirt. She grabbed those items and some socks going into her bathroom to change. She quickly braided her hair putting her Nikes on. She had her hand on the door handle when Loki stopped her. "Yes?"

"How can you dismiss what happened and go for a run?!" he asked shocked.

"Well it helps me wind down. I have too much pent up energy, and I need to use it. Otherwise I'm going to pace my room all night." She didn't turn around, nor did she want to. She didn't want to see the look on the God's face. Unfortunately, she felt herself turned forcefully and pressed against the wall by the angered Loki.

Loki was mad. No Loki was beyond mad. He was furious. This was part of the reason as to why he didn't like humans. They did selfish things for selfish reasons. The glare that was on his face bore into the now wide eyes of the human. He couldn't believe that she would dismiss not only her nightmare but also them as well.

Jasmine was wide eyed at the glare the redhead gave her. Her mind instantly brought up the memories of the bullies she had when she was young. She felt her heart speed up and her eyes become moist. Of course she had to cry in front of them. She was a fucking soldier! She had to get over the past and move on. She swallowed the large lump that was building up in her throat. She pushed him away and rank out the door going into the forest.

Balder sent a death glare at Loki as the god of destruction's feelings over powered his own. "Loki! What was that about?!" he questioned accusingly.

Loki just stood where he was, staring at the wide open door. He hadn't expected her to react the way that she did. He didn't understand why she had reacted the way that she did. He could have sworn that he saw absolute fear pass through her eyes for a very brief almost instant moment. Why would she have sudden fear? Had he caused something to stir up old memories? He was brought back to reality when Thor placed a hand on his shoulder.

"That was uncalled for. Loki. She is only human after all. And plus we have no idea how she relieves her stress," was all he said.  
>-((PAGE BREAK))-<br>Jasmine didn't let her tears spill over as she ran through the forest. It was around three am for how the air was. She had been out here for about an hour already, but she was no where near ready to go back to her room. She let her mind wander as she ran in circles. Eventually she saw that there was a blue haired boy behind her running as fast as she was. After about another hour of him following her, she stops for a break and leaned against a tree. She looked at the bluenette curious. She thought she had been the only one out here, but apparently not. She swallowed as she received a mean glare from the bluenette.

"Who the hell are you," he demanded.

She straightened at his tone. She narrowed her eyes going on the defensive. "I am Jasmine Ivakin. And who are you?" She didn't like his tone at all. Hr was rude and being a jerk. She gave him a mini glare.

The bluenette was slightly shocked that this human had the nerve to defy him. He let a growl out from his throat. He approached her slowly and trapped her against the tree. "Who do you think you are, HUMAN, to dare defy me," he snapped angrily.

Jasmine stared at him in shock. Why was he being such an asshole? She felt her anger grow, but she couldn't seem to express it. She took a deep, soft breath and blushed feeling his breath on her as he leaned closer to her ear.

"Answer me," he hissed.

"I am a proud soldier of the newly graduated cadet regiment. I may be human but I am willing to die for the sake of humanity you arrogant, selfish, bastard."

He glared at her. He placed his arm on her throat threateningly. "Don't test me human," he spat.

She swallowed going silent. "I...I'm sorry," she whispered. She felt like an ant in front if a great lion. She had never felt this small in her life. She felt weak in front of this god. Jasmine gave a small whimper as her knees gave out. She gave into the tears that she had held back all those years. She scrambled away from the bluenette scared. "I...I'm sorry. Pl...please don't hurt me," she stuttered in fear. She felt like she was seven and getting bullied again. She curled up trembling and shaking.

The bluenette stared at the female, instantly regretting what he had done. He slowly stepped towards the girl and kneeled down next to her. He slowly touched her arm to soothe her, but flinched when she tensed and whimpered. He felt like a complete asshole for doing that. He hesitantly scooped her up holding her bridal style to his chest. "I am not going to hurt you," he whispered softly. Instead of going back to her room, he took her to his and his brother's dorm. It was much closer than hers. He walked in and ignored his brother and Usamaro. Taking her to his room. He laid her down on his bed and gazed at her sleeping form.

"What did you do to her?" the purplette asked holding the bunny.

"I scared her. I didn't mean to, I guess I'm just not used to the idea about being round humans," he answered.

The other male was silent before saying, "Takeru Totsuka, what were hoping to accomplish by doing that?" he asked his face expressionless.

"I don't know!" Takeru exclaimed

The purplette stood there calm as he pet Usamaro. He simply turned and began to walk out.

"Tsukito, I'm sorry for yelling," Takeru said without looking away from Jasmine.

Tsukito didn't answer as he left the room to continue gazing at the moon.

Takeru turned to leave and go sleep on the couch, but he felt something catch his wrist gently.

"Please...stay. I...I can't be alone," she pleaded softly.

Takeru looked back at her and saw that her eyes held fear. He suddenly realized that she must get nightmares. He swallowed slightly and nodded. He went to the other side of the bed and removed his sweaty shirt before getting into bed and pulling her close. She was cold and was glad to give her warmth.

For the rest of that night Jasmine was hoping for peaceful dreams, but her memories decided otherwise.

_It was the tenth day of her training and she had already fallen ill. She knew that if she told, she would be thrown out. If she didn't tell, then she could endure and learn from it. She decided with the second option. She wasn't about to be thrown out now. She was going to get through the next five years of hell. It would pay off, she knew it. She would be able to kill those fucking titans once and for all. She had gotten out of bed nd went for an early morning run. When she got back though, she was suddenly cornered by three of the slightly older boys. She paled looking into their eyes and seeing lust. She was in deep shit now. She swallowed, unable to fight back suddenly. She tried to shrink back into the corner more, but gave a strangled cry as one of the boys gripped her hair slamming her to the ground while one gaged her and the other undressed and bound her. She felt tears streaming down her face. Why couldn't she fight back? Her entire body froze as she felt something cold run along her skin. It was a knife. How had they gotten their hands on a knife? All thoughts left her as she tried her bast to scream when she heard the sound of a slice. She thrashed around not caring about the blood that oozed from the wound._

_One of the males, the one who seemed to be the leader of the trio, ordered, "Hold her down. It's time we start teach her a lesson about the real world eh?" He leaned down as he spread her legs. He smirked at her. "You are no where near where I want you when I take that precious purity. We are going to have to change that." He slowly gave her folds one agonizing lick causing her to give a sound that was a cross between a cry and a moan. "Oh? Does our little toy like that? Then how bout this?" He again licked her dampening folds but stuck his tongue into her._

_She gave a louder cry. She could feel the warmth building in her belly. It was weird. She hated it. She just wanted this nightmare to end. She felt her breathing speed up as she began panting heavier and faster. The tension that was building in her belly was getting harder to hold. She felt like she was going to explode. Finally she did. She arched her back giving a cry as she came for the first time of her life. The feelings that it brought were absolutely amazing. What she wasn't expecting was him slamming his hard member into her during her time of distraction. Her eyes widened as horrible pain racked her body. She tried to let out the best scream that she could. She somehow had gotten her gag free and screamed at the top of her lungs._

Jasmine bolted awake, screaming bloody murder. She felt her body trembling as memories of that night and every night for those five years flooded into her mind. She let out whimpers as she curled up into a ball. She hadn't even noticed that Takeru was awake instantly or that his brother's bunny hoped into the room.

"Jasmine," she heard Takeru whisper softly and gently in her ear. "Don't worry Jasmine. No one is going to hurt you. I'm here Jasmine. Don't worry it was just a nightmare. You can fight this."

She watched as Usamaro hopped onto the bed and looked at Jasmine. She looked into his eyes. It was almost as if to tell her not to be afraid. She took a shaky breath. She wasn't in that hellhole anymore. She needed to move on. She looked to the door as she saw a boy with beautiful purple hair. She had never seen hair like it before. "Wh...who are you two? Why am I here with you and not in my own dorm room?" she asked suddenly confused as to why he brought her here.

Takeru gave a soft smile. "I am Takeru Totsuka. That is we my brother, Tsukito Totsuka. We are also known as Susano'o the Japanese god of the sea and storms and Tsukuyomi the Japanese god of the moon."

Jasmine swallowed the lump that had suddenly formed in her throat. She looked and Tsukito. "It's nice to meet you, Tsukito," she said pronouncing his name perfectly. She was now grateful to Mikasa when she would teach her about the Japanese gods and how to properly say there names "And you as well, Takeru. Th...thank y...you for b...br...bringing me here," she said shyly.

The two Japanese gods were quite shocked. They had never expected her to know how to pronounce them.

She squirmed slightly under their gazed. She hadn't expected encountering the Japanese gods like this. She not once expected it. But at least she slept a few more hours than normal. She was making progress. So maybe...just maybe...encountering the Japanese was a good thing for her. She gave a soft sigh. Today was going to be a long day. That was for sure.

-((PAGE BREAK))-

WHEW! Done with chapter two. That is quite the accomplishment since I am half asleep. :) I hope all of you liked this chapter better than the last one. I am going to try update soon. But I am not sure when it will happen. But I can tell you that the next time I update, Takeru will be joining me. Can't wait to talk you y'all soon. Please red and review. Thank you again for your support. Remember: If you have any suggestions about Jasmine's love life or any other plot twists I should add put your user name and KNA:MNL in the subject and send it to animelvr .

Tata for now!

Ja-ne!

Eternal Sailor Solstice


	3. Chapter 3

OHAYO! It's me again. I hope that you all liked the last chapter. I am planning to make each chapter longer than the last one. :) Anyways. This time I have with me the one...the only...Loki Laevatein!

Loki: *groans* Do you have to be so energetic?

Me: Oh come on. What happened to the great prankster of the Forbidden Academy!?

Loki: So you think I am great?

Me: Of course! I love how you drew on Takeru's face. I also love how you are not afraid to paint your nails black.

Loki: *smiles* Why thank you Eternal Sailor Solar.

Me: You are quite welcome. But on to other matters, what was your reaction when you saw how the Nordic dorm looked?

Loki: Absolutely stunning. It goes along well with our way of life. I was quite shocked that Zeus did that for us.

Me: That's wonderful. If you don't mind, will you do the disclaimer for me?

Loki: Sure...Eternal Sailor Solar does not own Kamigami no Asobi or Attack on Titan whenever it is mentioned. Ja-ne! *pulls out a candy and throws it down producing a cloud of smoke*

Me: *sigh* Well enjoy! Ja-ne! *vanishes*

- ((PAGE BREAK)) -

Chapter 3: First Day Shock

Jasmine looked at the two brothers and swallowed. She looked down shyly. She was grateful to the sea god for bringing her here. "Um I should go. I need to change into the school uniform," she said softly.

"Of course. We will see you in class then Miss Jasmine," Tsukito said as he picked up Usamaro. He moved and allowed her to leave.

"Wait!" Takeru exclaimed.

Janine turned to face him. "Yes?"

He suddenly blushed softly. "Um may I walk you to class?"

This caused a blush to appear on her cheeks. She gave a shy nod. "That would be nice," she said softly looking down biting her lip slightly. She bowed her head and rushed out of their dorm. She was running down the stairs to leave the building when she rammed directly into Loki. She squeaked bracing herself for the impact of the ground, but instead felt arms around her. She felt heat creep up her neck and to her cheeks. "I...I'm s...so...sorry," she stuttered.

Loki smirked. He leaned his face closer to her ear. "Don't worry Koneko-hime," he said, his voice having a husky yet teasing edge to it.

She swallowed and pushed him away slightly when she was steadied. She was still mad at him for what he had said to her. She was only human. He would have to deal with how she dealt with her own issues. She realized that her blush was still visible. She was quite shy with how guys would get close to her and invade her personal space. "I am sorry for running into you, Loki. I wasn't watching where I was going. I am going back to my dorm to change. Will you please move?" She looked into his eyes, standing her ground. She was showing that she was confident and wouldn't let him know that she was shy.

Loki narrowed his eyes. He didn't like how confident this blasted human was. She was weak in his eyes. Humans were always weak. They always will be. He stepped closer to her, towering over her with ease. His voice dangerous. "You better watch yourself human," he hissed. "Because if you get in my way of what I have to do, I will not hesitate to end you as well." He let his glare sear into her mind before turning and walking away.

Jasmine stood there stunned. She couldn't believe that Zeus expected both she and Yui to teach these gods about the human heart. These gods were quite the bunch. Loki was a complete and absolute asshole and needed to be slapped in the face. Takeru and Tsukito were quite nice. Even their bunny was adorable and liked her. Balder was the nicest one out of the gods she had met so far. She hoped there was a few more like him. Finally, her mind wandered to Thor. Thor was...different. He was quiet and had an expressionless face. She sighed softly. This was going to be one long year.

- ((PAGE BREAK)) -

Jasmine groaned as she tugged at the skirt of the uniform. It was so damn short. She hated skirts for her life and couldn't believe she had to wear it. She gave a deep sigh. She could do nothing about it now though. She turned to her closet and set to work trying to find something else. That was when she stumbled upon a note from Zeus.

"I know that you prefer pants. But please wear the tip that is required for the females". -Zeus

Jasmine gave a loud whoop and quickly changed. She looked at herself in the mirror again and nodded in satisfaction. She had long pants with brown heeled boots and the required top for the females. She had her hair in a Dutch braid ((similar to Elsa's style in Frozen)). She grabbed the bag that held her supplies and tan out her door, bumping into Takeru and Tsukito. She blinked. "Hey," she said simply.

The two gods blinked and looked at her. She wasn't wearing the skirt that they saw that Yui was wearing. Surprisingly though they didn't really care. They could tell that she was the type of person to despise skirts and dresses with a passion and decided not to voice their opinions. Takeru was the first to snap out of his trance. "Ready? We need to hurry before we are late."

Jasmine gave a simple nod and took off down the path to the campus, not waiting to see if the two brothers had followed her or not. This was another reason she was glad that she could wear pants instead of a skit because she could easily run in them. She loved running and hated wearing anything that kept her from doing that. She glanced behind her shoulder and smirked. Both of the Japanese gods were easily keeping up with her. Plus she wasn't even going full speed. Jasmine arrived at the classroom and leaned again the wall smirking as she caught her breath. "That was fun."

Takeru cracked a smirk. Tsukito's lips curled ever so slightly.

At that moment Balder, Loki, and Thor walked up. They were confused as to why Jasmine was dressed the way she was. The girls were supposed to wear skirts. Balder didn't really mind. Jasmine looked better in what she wore, but Loki was the one to voice his opinion. "Oi! Koneko-hime! Why are you wearing the standard female uniform?"

Jasmine shot an evil glare at the redhead. "Why do you care?" she snapped. "It's not like I'm your girlfriend. It's not like you actually care. I'm just a stupid, weak human to you." She pushed off the wall and walked into the classroom. She was assaulted by a blonde with short hair and green eyes. She blinked and stuttered. "H...hi...hi."

The blonde gave a bright smile. "You must the other human representative. I'm Apollon Agana Belea. I'm looking forward to being your classmate this year."

Jasmine blinked looking up at the blonde. She returned his bright smile with a soft one. He was a lot like Balder but different at the same time. His vibe was super nice and upbeat. "It's nice to meet you Apollon. I'm Jasmine."

The blonde god smiled. His smile faltered slightly when Thoth walked in signaling the beginning if class. He gently held her wrist and had her sit in the seat next to his. He was completely oblivious to Jasmine's squeak and blush.

Jasmine pulled out her notebook, pencil, and colored pens as she got ready to take notes. She was looking down not realizing that Thoth was staring at her. Well he was more like glaring at her, but she still didn't notice.

Thoth cleared his throw to get her attention. His stern face had turned to a glare.

Jasmine looked up and swallowed. She hadn't expected Thoth to be such an asshole. She sighed internally waiting for him to speak.

"Since there are still a couple of the gods that don't know you, why don't you introduce yourself?"

She knew I was a demand/order not a question. She swallowed and slowly stood out of her seat. "My name is Jasmine Ivakin. I am seventeen. I am one of the few survivors from the titan attack on Wall Maria five years ago. I am tied with my best friend Mikasa for the best cadet graduating training. I plan to join the Survey Corps when I go back. I want to make a difference for what remains of humanity. And destroying those blasted titans is my main goal." She quickly sat down looking at her blank notebook knowing that the others were just staring at her.

Thoth stared at this human girl in awe. Just by looking at her he could tell she was strong and confident yet has a soft, vulnerable side to her. She took pride in who she was and what she believed in. She was definitely different than other human, but even then she was different than Kasanagi. He smirked internally. This was going to be one interesting year.

- ((PAGE BREAK)) -

A few hours later, Thoth had finished his first lecture on human world history. Jasmine gave a small yawn as she let her arms stretch above her head. She needed to get blood flowing again. She was stiff all over. She smiled softly when Thoth dismissed them for their lunch break. She stood and was about to leave the room when Balder came up to her. "Oh. Hello Balder." She gave a smile.

Balder returned the smile. "Jasmine I was wondering if you would like to join me for lunch today."

Jasmine blinked once. No one had ever asked if she wanted to join them for anything. When Takeru asked if her and Tsukito could walk with her, that shocked her enough, but now...Balder wanted to have lunch with her. She blushed deeply and slowly nodded. "S...sure." She looked to her side and saw that both Loki and Thor coming up to them.

"Balder, come on I'm going to be barbequing some meat. Let's go. We don't have a lot of time left." He and Thor walked past Balder and Jasmine. Loki met Balder's eyes and narrowed his own. He didn't like how Balder was getting close to a human. It made his blood boil. The only way to make sure he didn't get close to her was to end her. She would get in the way of what he and Thor would have to do. They left the room not seeing if Balder was following or not.

Balder sighed and held Jasmine's hand as he began leading her to the Nordic's dorm. "Come on I'm sure Loki will warm up to you," he said optimistically.

Jasmine gave a soft sigh and nodded as she follows him. When they arrived, she was in awe of how beautiful it looked. She walked ahead and looked around admiring the beauty of the dorm. "I...It's...wow!"

Balder watched her gazing at her body. She had the best body of any he had ever seen before. He came up to her and looked at her. "Yes...it is. Especially when you are in the picture."

Jasmine blushed deeply and covered her cheeks with her hands. She was embarrassed about all the compliments that he gave her. She blushed more as he took her hands in his and stared into her eyes.

"I am sorry Jasmine. I didn't mean to offend you."

"Y...you di...didn't. I...I'm just not used to those types of compliments is all."

Balder gave a gentle smile and leaned forward. He placed a soft kiss on her cheek. "Don't worry Jasmine. You are absolutely adorable when you blush might I add." He murmured against her pale skin softly.

Jasmine gave a soft squeak. She was completely flustered by his actions. She was extremely shy when someone would do this to her. She stared into his eyes, captivated by him. "Balder," she whispered softly.

He smiled. Balder was slowly letting the god of destruction take over. His emotions were on overdrive. He was aware of the glare that was being sent his way by Loki from the door. "Let us go. We haven't much time left for lunch."

She nodded slowly, her face still red, and followed him inside. She couldn't believe what was happening to her. She knew that Thoth was basically checking her out during the lectures. Now Balder had kissed her cheek. She didn't know what to do with everything that was happening. Her emotions and hormones were going haywire. She didn't understand why they were doing this to her. She squeaked as she felt someone grab her arm. She looked up and saw an angered Loki. Jasmine tried to protest and get out of his grip but gave a grunt as he slammed her into a wall. She went wide eyed seeing the rage on his face.

"I never invited YOU" he hissed.

Jasmine went wide eyed and opened her mouth to speak, but gave a strangled sound feeling his hand around her throat. She paled tensing.

"Leave," he ordered. "I never want to see you around Balder again."

"But he-"

"I don't CARE if he was the one who invited you. Leave!"

She tried to speak, but felt him tighten his hand on her throat. Tears began to well up and were threatening to spill over. She couldn't breathe. Was he going to kill her? Why was he doing this to her? She gasped, struggling for air as he raised her a few inches off the ground. Just as she was about to pass out her body connected with the ground. Jasmine coughed gasping for air. Sobs racked her body as she struggled to stand.

Loki stood there, smirking as he watched the human run off crying. That should keep her away for a while.

Jasmine was running blindly through the grounds, tears blurring her vision. She knew she shouldn't even try to give into her emotions. She'd only get hurt again. She was almost to her dorm when she tripped and fell on to the ground. She curled up sobbing, her body numb. She just wanted to go home. She wanted this to be over. She wanted to go back to the world where no one cared for her. She wanted to go back to Mikasa, the one person who helped her through everything that ever happened to her. She didn't notice when a young man with longish green hair and red eyes came up to her. She flinched when she felt him touch her arm.

Hades stared at the human in awe. She was afraid that he would hurt her. He narrowed his eyes when he saw the faintest outline of bruises that were in the shape of fingers. Someone had tried to kill her, but the question that he had was who? He tenderly scooped her up, careful not to hurt her, and walked to his, Apollon's and Dionysus' dorm. "Apollon get some hot tea ready," he ordered as he brought her to his room. Hades placed the young girl on his bed and met her eyes. He gave a rare gentle smile.

Jasmine swallowed wide eyed as she stared at the man that stood over her. She looked to the door as Apollon came in with hot tea.

"Uncle Hades I have the tea that you asked for. It is star Jasmine green tea." He set the tray down and slowly poured Jasmine a cup. He gave a bright smile that seemed to light up the room as he handed it to her. "I hope that you like it Jazzy."

Jasmine blushed softly and gave a small, soft smile. "Thank you Apollon." She slowly sipped it, staying silent. After a while she felt her eyes getting heavy as sleep called to take her. She slowly set the cup on the nightstand and fell asleep, hoping that she would be left alone tonight. Her subconscious agreed and let her sleep peacefully for the rest of the day and all night. The first day of attending this forbidden academy was quite shocking to her.

- ((PAGE BREAK))-

Whew! Well that is chapter three and I am so happy that I have been able to update before my finals started. I will make sure that chapter four will be slightly longer. Anywho….I hope that you all read and review and follow and favorite this story. Thank you so much.

Until next time,

Eternal Sailor Solar.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello again my beautifuls. I hope that you liked the last chapter. Anyways today I have yet another guest with me today. Please welcome Takeru Totsuka.

Takeru: Hey Eternal Sailor Solar. How are you today?

Me: *sniffs* F...fine. I just finished reading over and proofing the last chapter. I unexpectedly made myself cry.

Takeru: *sighs* Well, I guess ill just do the disclaimer. We can talk after the chapter and you finish crying.

Me: *nods*

Takeru: Eternal Sailor Solar does not own Kamigami no Asobi or Attack on Titan when it is mentioned. Please enjoy this chapter. Thank-

Me: By the way there will be a little citrus. *goes and cries in a corner*

Takeru: *blushes* Oh...umm enjoy!

-((PAGE BREAK))-

Chapter 4: Knowledgeable Encounter

Jasmine gave a soft moan as she woke up. The bed she was in was extremely soft and very comfortable. She turned and snuggled her face into the warm mass that was next her. She felt the constraints on her tighten. This action made her freeze. She slowly let her eyes flutter open as she looked up to see the green haired man from before. 'Hades,' she thought to herself. She gazed at his peaceful features, blushing deeply.

Hades was awake, but he didn't want to open his eyes. He knew that the girl, Jasmine, was staring at him. A smile appeared on his face as she stiffened. "Good morning," he said softly.

Jasmine blushed deeply. "Hello Hades."

He let his eyes open. The first thing that he saw was her blushing deeply. She was beautiful that was for sure. He had never seen a human with such grace and beauty. What he didn't understand was why anyone would try to kill her. He frowned at the thought. Hades slowly sat up and said "Jasmine, who hurt you? Who did this to you?" he asked softly as he stared at the now visible bruises on her neck.

Jasmine looked at him and looked away bringing her hand up to her neck and winced. The bruises hurt. They were very visible, and she had no idea how she was going to cover them up. She shivered thinking what Loki would do to her if he saw her today. She bit her lip and looked at Hades. "Loki did this to me."

Hades went wide eyed as he felt his rage build up. How could that imbecile do this to her? She was only human. He had no right to do that to her. "I am going to tell my brother and Thoth. That arrogant, selfish, ignorant boy deserves to be punished accordingly."

Jasmine looked at him alarmed. "N...no. Please don't! I...its fine. I'm used to this kind of treatment. This isn't anything in which that needs to be-"

"I am sorry, Jasmine, but this does need to be brought up to Zeus and Thoth," he answered.

Jasmine looked at the Greek god in awe. She had only met him yesterday. Why was he acting as if she was the only person in the world at the moment? She blushed deeply as she stared into his eyes. She knew that she couldn't change his mind. She looked away and simply nodded. "Fine. If you wish to tell them go ahead, but I can't go to class today. I don't want Loki to attack me again."

"I understand. I am sure that Thoth will come and tell you what you missed today."

Jasmine gave a nod and sat up sighing softly. She couldn't believe that on her first day here, she was almost killed because she was walking with Balder. She hated it here. She wanted to go home. She didn't want to get special treatment because of how Loki wanted her dead. When she looked up again she saw that Hades had left. Another sigh left Jasmine's lips as she laid down again. Jasmine closed her eyes to rest but didn't realize that she had fallen asleep. Jasmine was woken up and saw Thoth hovering over her. She blushed and shot up, her hand instinctively slapping him.

Thoth gave a growl and narrowed his eyes. "Well what was that for?!"

Jasmine blushed deeply and bit her lip. She didn't really realize or care she had a sports be on. She swallowed. "I...I'm sorry Mr. Thoth. I didn't realize that you-"

He held up his hand to stop her. "That's enough. I do not need an explanation. Anyways, I have brought the books along with the notes that you missed today. Before we work on that, let me look at your neck."

Jasmine nodded and slowly tilted her head, wincing. Her neck was extremely sore. She winced when she felt his fingers on her sensitive skin.

"Why would he do this to you?" he asked softly.

She blushed deeply. She could feel his warm breath on her skin. "I...I don't know," she answered timidly. She felt her breath hitch as he let his hand slowly trail down her arm. She bit her lower lip shyly.

Thoth smirked slightly. He couldn't help himself because of her vulnerable state. He slowly cupped her chin and had her eyes meet his. Her lips were irresistible. He wanted to kiss her senseless. He wanted her.

"Th...Thoth," she said softly. She swallowed the lump that was building in her throat. She didn't like the way he was looking at her. It made her uneasy and flustered. She had no idea what to do or how to react to what he was doing to her.

Thoth looked into her crystalline blue eyes and smirked slightly. "I have never seen eyes like yours before, especially on a human," he said softly. "But with you being human that puts me in a predicament."

She took a shaky breath. She wasn't afraid, but she was extremely shy. "W...wh...what kind of predicament?" she asked softly.

Thoth smirked. "I am glad you asked. However, I won't tell you," he finished in her ear.

Jasmine swallowed blushing deeply. "C...can we work on what I missed today?"

The professor nodded and moved back letting her get out of the bed. He sat down at the second seat that he had brought in fore the desk. He sat down and began teaching her the anatomy, mathematics, history, and English lessons that she had missed. He was quite pleased that she knew how to do almost everything that he had taught that day. After a few hours, he looked up at her and said, "There we go. That was all that we did today. It is good that you already have knowledge of this. I talked to Zeus today and said that he would let Apollon use his healing magic for the bruises once he gets back from the student council meeting being held today. But I advise you to steer clear of Loki and Balder. Do you understand?"

Jasmine nodded once and gave a soft smile. "Thank you Mr. Thoth."

He nodded, stood, and left the room as Hades entered. He nodded signaling that he had told her about what Apollon would do. "I will see you tomorrow in class."

Hades didn't answer him as he went to Jasmine. He froze hearing a loud grumble come from her stomach. He gave a soft smile. "I presume that you slept through lunch?"

Jasmine nodded bright red. She smiled as Apollon ran up, panting. "Apollon, could you heal me quickly. I am starved."

The blonde gave a bright smile and nodded. He undid his jacket, throwing it on the bed. He rolled up his sleeves and said, "It's best that you sit on the bed."

Jasmine slowly stop and fixed her braid as she sat Indian style on the bed. She sat up straight and said, "You may begin," softly.

Apollon nodded and gently placed his hands just above her bust and pushed energy into her. The magic hummed causing Jasmine to close her eyes. He closed his eyes tightly, concentrating. The bruises faded back to her normal skin color. He pulled away slowly opening up his eyes. "There we go."

Jasmine hugged Apollon tightly. "Thank you so much Apollon. I appreciate it."

He chuckled softly. "Let's go get some food."

Jasmine beamed and slipped her boots on with ease. She walked in between to Apollon and Hades as they headed towards the mess hall. She gasped softly and smiled. It was beautiful. The architecture was amazing. She couldn't believe that that were only on a floating island. She smiled softly at both Hades and Apollon as they sat down. She felt eyes on her and knew that Loki was glaring at her. She ignored it and stood saying, "I'll be right back. I am going to get some food." She went and came back with a plate of rice and teriyaki chicken. She was extremely happy that she was able to have meat here. It was such a rarity where she comes from. She looked up seeing Apollon, Hades, and the newly arrived Dionysus stare at her. "What is there something on my face?"

"You seem happy that there was meat. It was like you weren't expecting any," Hades said.

Jasmine looked down. "Where I come from meat is a rarity. Only those very high up and the King really eat it. Hell even the Military Police get some. All they do all day is sit in a cozy chair at a desk inside the inner wall! Even five years ago they didn't even bother protecting the civilians when the Colossal Titan attacked! They don't care about us. All they care about is staying safe. They are nothing but cowards! And they think those who join the Survey Corps are crazy because we are willing to risk our lives for the sake of humanity. I don't care what they think. I am going to get out of those walls and kill all those fucking titans so humanity can thrive again!" She had finished by pounding her fist against the table. She didn't know that everyone was staring at her. Even Loki's glared lessoned. She took shaky breaths, gave a quiet, "Excuse me," and left the mess hall to let her emotions out. She burst into a sprint as soon as the mess hall doors closed. She ran nowhere and everywhere, tears now flowing from her eyes. Her vision was extremely blurry, and she eventually began tripping. The last time she tripped, she just laid there crying and not caring about anything around her. The young soldier didn't even care when it began raining. She just laid there getting soaked and covered in mud.

Surprisingly Loki was the one to go after her. There was concern on his face. He used his cloak to cover his head as he ran through the rain and into the forest. He almost missed her, but he didn't because of her sobs. He slowly approached her swallowing softly. "Koneko-hime." he said softly.

Jasmine's body visibly froze. She slowly looked up and went wide eyed in fear. She turned and was trembling slightly. "L..Loki what are you doing here?"

Loki looked at her not knowing what to say. He didn't know why he was even out here himself. Out of instinct he had come here. He didn't understand why. He took a deep breath and said, "I don't know why honestly. It was instinct to come after you."

Jasmine stared at the Norse in complete and utter shock. He came here out of instinct? What was that supposed to mean? Was he playing some kind of joke on her? She swallowed still staring. She didn't trust him one bit. Jasmine felt a sudden wave of exhaustion wash over her. She bit her lip to hold back a yawn. The sound of voices and footsteps of people made Jasmine look behind Loki. She saw Apollon, Balder, and Hades running towards them.

Balder paid Loki no mind and kneeled beside Jasmine. "Are you okay, Jasmine?"

Jasmine looked at Balder. She knew that he could tell she had been crying. Her eyes were red. Her cheeks were puffy. She was covered in dirt and mud. She nodded, looking away from him.

Balder leaned forward as he lifted her chin. He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and smiled. "Don't worry Jasmine. Let's get you inside so you don't catch a cold."

Jasmine gave a slow nod as she began to shiver. She was entirely soaked and covered in mud. She craved a warm fire. She wanted to be warm. The young soldier blushed as Hades and Apollon knelt beside her and began looking for any injuries. She gave a soft smile at their actions. She then glanced back at the Norse god of fire. He seemed to have a pained look on his face. Her heart went out to the young god. "Loki," she said softly.

He looked at her and saw compassion. He didn't see any ounce of hate, anger, etc. He was shocked that she wasn't mad at him. "Yes," he replied in the same soft tone.

"I hope that we could restart," she said. Her voice seemed to be getting quieter. She felt her eyelids droop as sleep pulled her in. She fell to the side into Balder's arms sleeping peacefully. That day had certainly been one Knowledgeable encounter.

-((PAGE BREAK))-

Whew! another chapter done before my finals! WHOOOOO! Anyways, I hoped that all of you liked this one. I will make sure that after my finals next week I will get chapters 5 and 6 up online ASAP. Thank you again. Please read and review and favorite and follow. Thank you my fellow readers. It means a lot to me. :)

BYYYYYYYYYYYYYYE!

Eternal Sailor Solar


	5. Chapter 5

Kamigami no Asobi: My New Life

Ohayo my lovely readers. I am back. For a while I had slight writer's block. I just had no idea what to do for this chapter. Then on February 5, 2015 it hit me. Not literally although I am sure some of you would have laughed if I had told you that. But let me introduce you to my guest this time….but he hasn't arrived yet. It is quite unfortunate. If he doesn't come at all then I will have to call in Thoth. *Shudders involuntarily* He is kind of a pompous person to me so I hope that my already planned guest arrives soon.

*Voice behind me sounds* I do not want to bring misfortune to you or your readers Eternal Sailor Solar.

Me: *jumps and falls off the stool I was sitting on holding my chest scared shitless* Hades! You're here! Please I beg of you, never do that again. I almost had a heart attack. If that happens I may die. We don't want now do we.

Hades: *is silent for a moment* No…..we do not. But then again I am the god of the underworld. I could always visit your spirit and get the words for the chapter from you and type it up.

Me: *stares blankly at the god blinking in utter silence* Wow, Hades…that was somewhat mean and now you have hurt my feelings. *turns away sniffling slightly*

Hades: Eternal Sailor Solar I did not mean to offend you…. *sighs* This is why I was hesitant to come today. I still have brought you some form of misfortune by offending you *sighs again*

Me: *turns back around* Oh no mister! You are not going on your misfortune rant again! That is going to stop right here right now! Do you understand me?

Hades: *looks at me wide eyed in shock at my sudden change of mood. He nods slowly*

Me: *huffs and crosses arms over my chest* Now if you'll excuse me I must be going. The other scouts contacted me before you arrived and they need my help destroying a monster. *turns and jumps out the window leaving a flustered Hades*

Random voice: *sings the Jeopardy theme song multiple times until I come back*

Me: I'mmmmmm baaaaaaack! Now Hades will you be a doll for me and do the disclaimer while I go wash up. That monster the Heart snatchers sent was sooooo dumb and annoying. I am surprised the girls had trouble against it. Oh and there will at least one song in this chapter. *shrugs and skips out of the room not waiting for his answer*

Hades: *blinks and sighs yet again.* Eternal Sailor Solar does not own Attack on Titan whenever it is mentioned or Kamigami no Asobi. She only owns Jasmine and the plot of the story. I do hope that I do not bring misfortune to all of you who read this chapter.

_Text from any books/text being written in books_

_Dreams/thoughts_

**[[PAGE BREAK]] [[PAGE BREAK]]**

Chapter 5: The Love of Music Part 1

_*Dream Scene*_

_Jasmine was walking through the halls of the school, talking with Apollon. She gave a smile as Balder came up to them. "How are you today, Balder?" she asked kindly. What she wasn't expecting was a glare from the normally nice god._

_"Why would you care?" he snapped, and pushed past her._

_Jasmine blinked for a few moments and looked at him, watching him leave. She turned back to Apollon, but it was no longer Apollon. It was Loki. She went slightly wide eyed and took a small step back. "L...Loki?" she asked, her voice cracking. She swallowed the sudden lump that was beginning to form in her throat. She felt fear well up inside of her body. She couldn't move. What was happening to her? Why was she suddenly freezing in front of him when he was nice to her the night before?_

_Loki's lips twisted into an evil, sickening smile that made Jasmine went to go into a corner and cry. He stepped towards her as she continued stepping back. He trapped her against the wall, his hands on either side of her head. He brought his right hand to her throat and lightly squeezed. He squeezed more when she gave a soft whimper. This caused his smile to only to grow larger._

_Something was familiar about that smile. She had seen it on something before. She knew it wasn't on a human being, but some object of sort. Suddenly everything around her seemed to fall away and the landscape of her homeland began to form around her. Her cadet uniform appeared on her. Jasmine seemed to realize just where she had seen that smiled before. She had seen it on the day that the Colossal Titan attacked again. She looked around her as she saw her entire squad being taken out be other titans. She looked back to her captor who had turned into the same titan that was holding her in a death grip before Zeus brought her to the table top garden. She slowly swallowed the ever growing lump in her throat as the titan opened his mouth. She gave a blood curdling scream as it clamped his mouth around her._

_*End Dream Scene*_

Jasmine bolted up right in the bed she laid in screaming. She remembered where she was and began to shake uncontrollably. She had remembered everything that had happened before she was brought here. She felt arms wrap around her body and pull her into a gentle embrace.

"Shh. it is okay, Jasmine. I am here. Don't worry. I'm here," the voice said softly in her ear.

She suddenly realized that the voice belonged to Balder. She barley glanced at him before she realized that she was crying. She looked down at her hands, scared out of her wits from the dream. She looked up at Balder and gently accepted the embrace that he was giving her. She was grateful that there was someone here for her. She pulled away when the door slammed open. She tensed seeing Loki and Thor run in. They must have heard her scream. She looked away from the pair, not wanting to show Loki the fear that resided in her eyes. She had a right to fear him. He was a god after all. She sighed softly and pulled away completely from Balder. "I...I sh...should go," she said softly.

Balder frowned slightly and looked at Loki. He seemed just as confused as he was. He looked at Jasmine. "Jasmine, it is extremely late. You need your rest."

Jasmine shook her head. "I don't want to be an intrusion. Please. I need to go back to my room." She got off the bed and grabbed her now dry and folded clothes and her boots. She vanished from the room and changed, leaving without saying goodbye.

Balder looked at Loki and narrowed his eyes slightly. His bright blue eyes darkened considerably and became full of anger. "What did you do to her Loki?" he demanded.

Said god held up his hands in defense. "I am not sure why, Balder. I did catch a glimpse of fear in her eyes. I have a feeling it was most likely from the nightmare that she had. That seems to be the most logical explanation about what happened with her. Balder, why do you care though. She is nothing but a human. It is not like you can be with her. She will grow old and die."

Balder abruptly stood, his eyes narrowing more than they already were. They seemed to flicker between blue and gold. "Loki you do not understand anything do you?" he hissed.

Loki and Thor both went wide eyed. Thor stepped forward and said in a monotone voice, "Why don't we rest. we do have class in the morning. We don't need to dwell on what has happened here."

Balder was frozen for a moment before he stormed out of the room, his eyes returning to their natural blue.

Thor and Loki shared a glance. "That girl will cause it to happen sooner than we thought," Loki said lowly.

Thor merely nodded in response before turning and going back to bed.

**[[PAGE BREAK]] [[PAGE BREAK]]**

Jasmine sighed softly as she slowly entered the library. She wanted to get away from everything and just read. She remembered from school that over two thousand years ago, the world listen to music. She was always fascinated by the concept. Jasmine smiled softly as she remembered the only song that her mother used to sing to her. Neither of them knew the name, but Jasmine knew that song by heart now. As she scanned the books, she froze seeing a book of legends. She slowly pulled it out and scanned the table of contents. Jasmine's entire body froze seeing the words "Angel of Darkness". She swallowed the lump forming in her throat. She quickly found the page and read the background of the supposed legend.

_"The legend of the Angel of Darkness comes from no specific mythology, but tells of a danger that will plague the world more than a thousand years from now. if you are in that future and are reading this then you are the key. You will know what the song that is meant to be a part of this legend. You will help save the world. Good luck."_

Jasmine's breath caught in her throat. How in bloody hell was she the key to help save the world? She looked around and found a pen. She sat down at one of the more secluded tables and began to write.

_Angel of Darkness_

_Angel of Darkness_

_The World Is In Your Hand_  
><em>But I Will Fight Until The End<em>

_Angel Of Darkness_  
><em>Angel Of Darkness<em>

_Don't Follow Your Command_  
><em>But I Will Fight<em>  
><em>And I Will Stand<em>

_When Darkness Falls_  
><em>Pain Is All<em>  
><em>The Angel Of Darkness<em>  
><em>Will Leave Behind<em>

_But I Will_  
><em>Fight <em>

_The Love Is Lost_  
><em>Beauty And Light<em>  
><em>Have Vanished From Garden Of Delight<em>  
><em>The Dreams Are Gone<em>  
><em>Midnight Has Come<em>  
><em>The Darkness Is Our New Kingdom<em>  
><em><span>Yeah,Yeah<span>_

_Angel Of Darkness_  
><em>Angel Of Darkness<em>

_The World Is In Your Hand_  
><em>But I Will Fight Until The End<em>

_Angel Of Darkness_  
><em>Angel Of Darkness<em>

_Don't Follow Your Command_  
><em>But I Will Fight<em>  
><em>And I Will Stand<em>

_Hunt Goes On_  
><em>Deep In The Night<em>  
><em>Time To Pray<em>  
><em>Down On Your Knees<em>  
><em>You Can't Hide<em>  
><em>From Thee Eternal Light<em>  
><em>Until My Last Breath<em>  
><em>I Will Fight<em>  
><em>I Will Fight<em>  
><em>I Will Fight<em>  
><em>I Will Fight<em>  
><em>I Will Fight<em>

_I Realize The Stars They Die_  
><em>Darkness Has Fallen In Paradise<em>  
><em>But Well Be Strong And We Will Fight<em>  
><em>Against The Creatures Of The Night<em>

_Angel Of Darkness_  
><em>Angel Of Darkness<em>

_The World Is In Your Hand_  
><em>But I Will Fight Until The End<em>

_Angel Of Darkness_  
><em>Angel Of Darkness<em>

_Don't Follow Your Command_  
><em>But I Will Fight And I Will Stand<em>

Jasmine took a deep breath and set the pen down. She looked over what she wrote humming softly along with it. She always wondered where that song had come from. Now she knew, but she couldn't understand why she was the one who had to help save the world. She jumped when she heard the voice of Hades.

"Jasmine, what are you doing up this late?" he asked simply.

Jasmine's head snapped up as she slammed the book closed. She swallowed. "I had a nightmare. I couldn't fall back asleep. I decided to come here and read."

Hades' eyes were on the book that Jasmine was holding. He knew exactly what that book was and what the contents were. "Jasmine, tell me, why do you have the Book of Legends?"

Jasmine looked down."My mother and I used to sing a song that is apparently a legend. I never knew until just know that apparently I am supposed to help save the world." She looked to her right and looked out the window, deep in thought.

"That is interesting indeed," he stated.

Jasmine swallowed not knowing what else to say to him. She placed some of her hair behind her ear when he spoke again.

"Jasmine, I believe it is best that you stay away from Balder because if you do not, you will be in danger of getting hurt by Loki again. This is your second warning Jasmine. Please head it wisely." He turned on his heel and left the library without another word.

Jasmine blinked in confusion. After a few moments she shrugged and stood, going back to the shelves to look for another book on music. She found a few and sat down again, getting immersed into each and every one of them. Her concentration was broken when the door to the library was opened and Thoth and another Egyptian god stepped through. She quickly realized that she had to get her school bag, so she began to clean up. She was about to put her books away but Thoth stopped her.

"If you are interested in reading those books, you are allowed to barrow them."

Jasmine looked at him sheepishly and smiled gratefully. "Thank you Mr. Thoth." She held the books in her arms and swiftly left the library humming a soft tune.

Anubis looked at Thoth and said, "Ka Bara Bara!"

Thoth looked at him. "No that's not it. She is not from the same world as the other human girl. Maybe she is the one who will help save Balder from himself. She seems to have developed a love for music suddenly. Yes that must be it."

"Ka Bara Bara!" Anubis said again causing Thoth to give a soft chuckle.

"Yes I suppose you are right."

**[[PAGE BREAK]] [[PAGE BREAK]] [[PAGE BREAK]]**

Whew! The fifth chapter is finally done. I hoped that all of you liked this one as well as the others that are a part of this story. Please review and favorite and follow. Thank you tons my lovely readers.

Eternal Sailor Solar


End file.
